Slasher
Level: Moderate Slashers are the result of the Infectors getting to dead bodies. At least thats what the comics and gameplay have demonstrated. The result of the Infector's work is a basic Necromorph combat form and their creation was demonstrated in this clip from the Dead Space Downfall teaser. It appears that some kind of tentacles rip their way through the shoulders to create their trademark claw arms while the human arms are fused to the torso. This allows Slashers to have four arms, the top two for attacking and the lower arms for grabbing and holding their prey. From recent gameplay videos it appears that Slashers come in three variants. Slashers born from male bodies seem to rely entirely on melee combat. Slashers born from females seem to also have an acidic or some form of goop attack that they spit at Isaac as well as having the typical Slasher melee capabilities. Super Slashers are characterized as having louder growls and are black or dark brown in appearance with glowing eyes and look even more alien like then the others. Super Slashers are stronger, faster, more aggressive and may even have the ability to regrow their limbs with time. Their melee and spit abilities combined with sudden bursts of speed against their victims makes Slashers quite dangerous when they catch Isaac up close and in numbers. Slashers are normally seen in groups and are seldom caught alone unless they were just created by an Infector or in some cases chasing down an unfortunate victim. They also like to play possum to surprise their victims by seemingly be dead and then rising again to attack you from behind. Additionally, some Slashers have been created from humans in a military RIG suit of a similar design to Isaac's. These suits had stasis modules which have become fused with the body as a result of the infection process. As a result, military suit slashers are insanely fast, capable of rushing across a long room in only a couple seconds. These slashers can be identified by their fast movement and spastic twitching while stationary. In all other regards they behave like normal slashers. Strategy These guys seem to be the bread and butter enemy in Dead Space. You can deal with them in several ways. Chop their legs off to kill at your leisure or blow away their arms. Knocking off their heads when their arms are still attached results in them going crazy and swinging wildly trying to find you. The Necromorphs do suffer from friendly fire so you could use this to your advantage when they are clumped. Otherwise against two or more of them you can consider using a crowd control weapon like a line gun when you clump them together. Not recommended to fight in melee combat as they are noted to block incoming blows. Unless you are fighting Super Slashers, these guys are easily dispatched at a distance but watch out for ones playing possom. ALWAYS make sure they are dead with a foot stomp or two. You can also use your kinesis ability to check that the dead bodies are actually dead. If you can pick it up, its dead, if not, light them up. They are known to ambush you from vents so keep an eye out. They originate from humans you can always tell the diffrence because they have two little arms in their belly. :Slashers also have a wide variety of responses depending on which body parts are severed. ::*If you sever the head this DOES NOT kill them. It only makes it much harder for the slasher to find you. They will flail around and slash wildly in an attempt to find you. This can be used to your advantage with large groups as they can attack other necromorphs in their confusion. ::*Severing both arms seems to immediately kill slashers and it is the recommended way to dispatch them. ::*Severing both legs will cause them to use their blade arms to crawl along the floor to try and attack you. This slows them down to make them more manageable and makes the arms a easier target. However it is very easy to lose track of them once this happens especially in areas with a lot of obstacles. ::*A less common phenomenon happens when a left leg and right arm (or vice-versa) remain on a Slasher. It will use its remaining blade arm as a kind of crutch and hobble after Issac Category:Necromorphs